Demons of Night
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: Summary: Kenpachi has been keeping secrets; ones that can hurt others, including his most precious person. What if kenpachi wasn't looking for his zanpakuto's name, but for the power to control it... on haitus till i get ideas, tell me some if you like!
1. Prologue - Nightmares

**Night Demons **

**Summary: Kenpachi has been keeping secrets; ones that can hurt others, including his most precious person. This starts like one of my stories but this is what I had originally had wanted to do with it but didn't know how to start.**

Prologue

'_**Where… Where am I?'**_

_Kenny!_

'_**Yachiru?'**_

_Kenny help me!_

'_**Yachiru! I'm coming!'**_

**Running, zanpakuto in hand. Searching. Where was she? Where was he?**

'**You won't find her Zaraki.'**

'_**Who's there?!'**_

'**You won't find her nameless one.'**

'_**Yachiru where are you?!'**_

'**She's gone.'**

'_**Yachiru!'**_

"Rahhh!"

Kenpachi jolted with a gasp, falling to his hand knees, panting heavily.

"Kenny…?"

Kenpachi looked up in an instant. "Yachiru-!" Kenpachi gasped.

Seireitei. It, it was in ruin, Shinigami were unconscious and bloodied. The captains were surrounding him, looking worse for the ware. Had he done this? No, he couldn't have. Something like this hasn't happened in nearly a hundred years.

"Kenny…? Are you okay?" Yachiru asked cautiously.

Kenpachi finally saw her and that was when he broke. Her cheek was bleeding, he had hurt her. Trembling, Kenpachi's hand came up to touch it but he jerked away, tears pooling in his eyes.

"_Will you always protect me Kenny?"_

"_Sure kid, never again will you bleed."_

"Kenny, it's okay! It's just a scratch!" Yachiru argued.

Kenpachi shook his head. With all the events catching up to him, he was scared. He felt alone.

Kenpachi shunpo'd away.

"Kenny!"

Outside of Seireitei, death grip on zanpakuto, Kenpachi ran. He ran and ran and he didn't look back. He was a monster and he was going to the place where monsters were made.

He was going home.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How is it? Review or I'll updt it but I'd appreciate your words.**

_Preview: Kenpachi, It, smirked. __**"I'm back,"**__ it taunted._


	2. Chapter 1 - Outside the Dream

**Night Demons**

**Chapter 1 – Outside Kenny's Dream**

"N-no…"

Yachiru's eyes blinked tiredly. "Kenny…?" she whispered.

Kenpachi twitched, twisting and turning. "No, Ya-Yachiru. Yachiru!"

Yachiru jumped up; fully awake. "Kenny, wake up! It's only a dream!" she shouted.

Kenpachi's back arched as he screamed. The room door slammed open to reveal Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"What's going on?!" Ikkaku asked.

"**Rawr!"**

Suddenly, Kenpachi sprung from the futon, his eyes were solid black with pinprick red pupils; his spiritual pressure flowing. Yachiru jumped away in time to dodge a fist.

"Zaraki-taicho!" Yumichika and Ikkaku shouted.

"Kenny!" Yachiru shouted but she knew it was a lost cause.

Kenpachi, it, smirked. **"I'm back,"** it taunted, a long tongue flicking over his fangs.

Yachiru glared. "Leave Kenny alone!" she shouted only to fall back with a yelp as she was slapped.

"Yachiru!" Ikkaku and Yumichika yelped in shock. Who was this and where was their captain!?

"**Time to cause mayhem,"** it smirked and shunpo'd away.

Yachiru gasped and turned to the 3rd and 5th seat. "We have to warn the captains!" she exclaimed and ran to do so.

"Wait fukotaicho!" Ikkaku shouted and Yachiru paused. "What was that?!"

Yachiru glanced at him. "The Naraku," she said gravely and left.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Attack

**Night Demons**

**Chapter 2 – The Attack**

"Zaraki what's wrong with you?!" Byakuya demanded.

Already, the mad captain had taken out four captains, leaving Yamamoto, Byakuya, Komamura, Shunsui, and Unohana along with their lieutenants. No one knew what was going on, the eleventh had just attacked, brutally injuring and torturing Shinigami after Shinigami; somehow not killing them. No one seemed to have the power to stop him.

"**No words! Just blood!" **Kenpachi shouted and slashed at Byakuya again.

"Naraku!" everyone looked to Yachiru in surprise. "If you weren't in Kenny's body you'd be dead!"

Naraku cackled darkly, like he had rocks in his throat. **"Come and get me you slut,"** he growled.

Yachiru growled too. "What's happening Yachiru-fukotaicho?" Yamamoto asked.

"Kenny's having a nightmare," Yachiru replied, her eyes never leaving Naraku's. "A long time ago Kenny told me he zanpakuto spirit was something dark. Something so dark and evil, that he'd never call its name! Nightmares make him lose control of it!"

Naraku sneered. **"Control? What control?"** he asked, putting both hands on his sword. **"I'm always under the surface! He knew it, you knew it! Hell! This entire freakin' district knows it!"**

Yachiru unsheathed her zanpakuto, falling into a musashi style. "Kenny isn't like you! You're a monster!" she shouted.

Naraku's eyes flashed solid black. **"I guess I'll just have to show you by killing you!"** he roared, running forward.

Yachiru was silent.

'_Foot work is everything. And always use two hands; unlike my style, for yours its proper.'_

Yachiru's grip tightened while shifting her feet and then they met. Sparks flew as well as the captains as their power shot out, destroying the lesser life and making the stone crumble. Naraku had a mad grin on his face as he repeatedly slashed again and again while Yachiru blocked. Yachiru was determined.

"Grin! Nekosawa!"


	4. Chapter 3 - Power Play-Who in Control?

**Night Demons**

**Chapter 3 – Power Play**

_Last Time: "Grin! Nekosawa!"_

Instantly pink reiatsu surrounded Yachiru in the shape of a panther and her zanpakuto transformed, becoming metal gauntlets with long claws. Naraku and Yachiru jumped back, the former assessing the latter.

Naraku grinned. **"Well, well. You're no better than us are you? Not even the nameless dumbass knows about this,"** he jeered.

Yachiru posed; ignoring the distraction. "Brace yourself Kenny!" she warned and pounced.

Sparks flew as they met metal against metal again and again; neither giving in, Naraku easily protecting himself again Yachiru's separate weapons. Every time their blades met, Nekosawa would push through the black, giving a silent message to the man that was her and her wielder's mentor and friend. Neither girl could be sure if the message made it through.

They jumped back again. Yachiru was panting slightly from the constant throw of energy; Naraku was panting as well but from adrenaline, and he had a psychotic grin.

"**Tired princess?! Not me! I-!" **Naraku choked, his eyes widening.

'_Yachiru?'_

Yachiru noticed the pause and the dull of the demon's eyes. "Kenny!" she called. "Kenny help me!"

"**Shut up!"** Naraku growled, lashing out.

Yachiru gasped as she was surprised and her cheek was cut. Naraku couldn't feel the satisfaction of getting first blood.

'_Yachiru! I'm coming!'_

Naraku gripped his head; roaring in frustration and anger. **"Don't bother! She's dead!"** he yelled.

'_Yachiru!'_

"**Raaa**hhh!"

Naraku lurched forward, ending up on his hands and knees. Everyone still conscious froze, watching the quiet captain.

"Kenny?" Yachiru asked cautiously.


	5. Chapter 4 - Present Time

**Night Demons**

**Chapter 4 – Present Time**

Kenpachi finally stopped, falling over exhausted, panting. At last, alone.

"**Monster!"**

Kenpachi flinched.

"**Finally you can hear me! No more direction now nameless one! Let's go kill nameless one! Make them beg for mercy! Make them bleed!"**

What was happening?! This had never happened before! He always had had control!

Kenpachi gripped his head. "Shut up, shut up! No more! I'm never calling your name! You're not getting out again! Even if it means being weak and pathetic forever!" he shouted.

***chuckle* "Can't get rid of yourself monster."**


	6. Chapter 5 - Explanations

**Night Demons**

**Chapter 5 – Explanations**

"What was that Kusajishi-fukotaicho?!" Yamamoto demanded.

"I already told you!" Yachiru shouted back, pacing. "It was his sword. A demon!"

Finally, the girl threw her arms up. "I don't understand!" she muttered. "This isn't normal."

"Normal?" Byakuya asked incredulously. He and the conscious captains were there minus Unohana who was helping the wounded.

Yachiru glanced around the room. "Naraku feeds off Kenny as long as Kenny fears him and has on _good_ control. They've always been at equal power but Kenny has the stronger will," she explained, pacing again.

"Except…?" Komamura asked.

Yachiru paused, nibbling on her lip. "I don't know," she said finally. "Nothing's changed. Nothing's-," she stopped. "That's it!"

"Yachiru?" Shunsui asked.

Yachiru looked at Yamamoto. "Kenny said he had a break through! That he'd begun to lock his powers in!"

"Lock?" Byakuya asked in disbelief; who would lock their powers away.

Yamamoto frowned. "He told me he was trying to suppress his powers so he wouldn't make the 4th members faint anymore," he said suspiciously.

Yachiru nodded. "That was part of the reason," she said needlessly. "If Kenny can control the reiatsu his body subconsciously lets lose, then Naraku would be in danger. His power would be unneeded and he'd be forgotten. No more power play."

"Well we can't exactly speed us his learning process," Byakuya said wryly.

Yachiru shook her head. "All we can do is let Kenny calm down and he'll return on his own… Hopefully," she sighed.

Suddenly the doors slammed open. "Soutaicho we've got a problem."


End file.
